villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Killer (Shadow Hearts)
Killer is one of the main villains from the videogame Shadow Hearts: From the New World, he assists the game's main antagonist, Lady, with slavish devotion. History Killer was a common street thug wanted for several high profile murders. Killer's name is never revealed but the cops have simply referred to him as the Killer and he has never bothered to refer to himself by any other name. Killer was at last cornered by the police and thought his time had finally come to an end when Lady happened along. Though Killer was severely injured he managed to wittness Lady slaughter the police squad that had surrounded him. As the life slipped out of Killers body he was revived by Lady with a kiss. Lady's kiss was less a sign of affection than her transfer method of power, with the kiss Killer filled with the demonic like energy called Malice that was bound up within Lady and was not only healed but made superhuman. Lady did not have the ability to speak and when Killer attempted to thank her or question her she did little more than stare at him. As Lady continued to wander Killer followed her wanting to find some way to repay his beautiful savior who had fallen quite in love with. When Lady happened upon Professor Gilbert he became fascinated with her and seemed to know much about her, little to none of which he went into in with any detail. But Gilbert confirmed one thing Killer suspected, that she was not a human being but at one point had been. Lady seemed passive to Gilbert's presence and did not attempt to stop him from following her but Killer on the other hand was highly suspicious of the scheming little man and said so, opting to simply kill him. Gilbert bargined for his life by exploiting Killer's intrigue in Lady by stating that he was the only living person who could interpret Lady's vague desires. Gilbert promised Killer if he let him tag along he would feed him a steady stream of information about whatever Lady's latest actions were geared towards. As time progressed Killer eventually found out Lady had no desire to become human, rather the opposite, she wanted to escape her human form and return to a state of pure Malice and that doing so would destroy the world as he knew it. When Gilbert made Killer aware or Lady's true goals Killer was angry Gilbert had hidden it from him and once again threatened to kill him, but Killer's devotion Lady was unchanged. Killer did not care if he was helping restore Lady's humanity, returning her home or ending the world, Killer was only concerned with one thing; making Lady happy. Towards the end of the game the party corners Lady as she is about to open the Gate to the Malice homeworld. To protect Lady Killer transorms into a monster with the Malice in his body. After being defeated in this last encounter Killer dies. Killer's death is the only thing that seems to inspire any sort of emotional reaction from Lady and she takes his body with her into the Gate. But even on her homeworld Lady can not revive Killer a second time, his body having been filled to the brim with Malice at the time of his death. Killer's irreversible drives Lady over the edge and she goes through break-down. Category:Murderer Category:Shadow Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Mass Murderer Category:In love villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Empowered Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Fighter Category:Summoners Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Nameless Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fanatics